Ashes of forbidden love
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Natsu Dragneel best successful actor and idol was dream and heartbeat of millions of fans and girls. He was their dream guy and love by millions. He got everything still has nothing. Name, fans, money, looks, followers just name it. But still he yearns for one thing for years only, being loved by Lucy Heartfilia.
1. chapter 1

It was peaceful day in Magnolia. A small TV was playing the usual music as the clock hit nine. The hourly new beginning with entertainment world.

"As we all know the heartbeat of millions of fans and one of most successful actor and model Natsu Dragneel is rumoured to be working on his next project in Magnolia. We still need official announcements but his private jet was landed on Fiore Airport last night. For further details keep watching CNC entertainment."

Few girls who were sitting in the small bookstore screaming with enthusiasm for their idol. When suddenly a song came with catching beats and music.

" Oh My Gosh! My baby is so adorable. I can just kiss him all day long. Right Mui." an ash blonde teen girl said to the blonde girl next to her. Both were worshipping the TV screen as the snaps of Natsu was showing from the paparazzi shots. And his new song was playing on roll.

"I can give anything to touch by those hands and be with him even for one night." the blonde girl dreamily.

"If you girls want to purchase the book then please don't forget about it." a small irritated voice came from behind them.

Both turned and gave a sheepish smile to the brunette in front of them.

"Sorry Lucy, You know how much we love our hero and yeah I want the book on world war and hope you have prepared those notes for us." Mui asked with hope.

"Here you go." Lucy handed them the notes she had prepared for the girls and after paying the girls left and she was left alone.

Her eyes drifted to the screen where his song was still running but what made her froze on her spot was him.

Natsu was enticing and looked so much emotional. He was professional actor and singer as well. She gulped when she saw his exposed abs and felt awkward. He sang song about love and pain mostly which was like loneliness and broken heart. She knew it was about her like always been in past.

She was his muse and inspiration

She didn't dare to look back. It was very uncomfortable for her.

This was absolutely wrong. He should not be here. Why would he come back again. He was well known actor and artist and it was six years since they have talked with each other.

She looked around her, a small bookstore to keep her life going on. She was English major in literature. She had written many blogs and articles and was working in an advertising firm but she still loves her bookstore.

She looks at the wall where she had put her certificates and trophies she had won in writing and literature. She walks past the reception table when she removed few literature awards she saw five certificates and three trophies which she has won in singing competition. She was gifted with beautiful voice but her dream was shattered.

Suddenly her phone beeped. She has received the message from unknown number.

"**_If you haven't changed your number then I hope you can meet me around eight o'clock at our old spot tonight.. Natsu."_**

Her world stopped. This cannot be happening. But she has to face him. She can't avoid him all her life.

X_X

Sun was setting and night was falling when Lucy took the subway and reached at an old small resturant where they used to hang out. She knew he could not be spotted by camera or media or his image will be ruined. She was scared herself she didn't want any unwanted attention.

She entered the restaurant and saw few people were enjoying there meal there while few couples were hanging out.

She spotted him, sitting in the corner with his face covered in glasses and dark hoodie but she recognised his posture.

Lucy was shaking from inside. They knew each other since kindergarten but still felt like strangers.

She cleared her throat and sat opposite him as far as she can. He didn't spoke a word but gave her small nod.

"Hi." her voice was barely audible but he heard it. Her heart was racing and she felt suffocated.

"How are you doing?" He asked those four words after their six years of reunion. She could not think of what else he could ask.

"Good. You?" He just shrugged at her question, she bit her lips in stress it was her old habit and Natsu noticed it but didn't want to interfere with her. They were not same as before.

"You came to shoot ad or movie?" she wants to lighten the stuffed air around them. But both knew it was futile.

"Both but Gray will decide whatever is suitable." he had ordered a cup of black coffee and apple juice for her. It was her favourite.

Lucy was silent when she saw the juice.

_He remembered._

She hated it that he knew her better than she would have known herself.

" Excuse me! I will take grape juice instead of apple." she changed her order. She felt his fierce eyes on her but she did not dare to look at him.

When she was praying for the third time in her mind that he would leave, he slipped his hands into the pocket of his hooded jacket again. With a manner and posture like he had just finished filming a role of a bad boy in movie.

Natsu didn't comment on her change of order. He knew she was uncomfortable but he wanted to change the topic. he told her, "On the way here just now, I invited Levy out to go for a late-night meal. Want to come with us?"

"I'm not hungry I had eaten chicken nuggets earlier today…" She was halfway through what she wanted to say when she saw his expression turn somber, so she turned her words around."But that sounds pretty good. I'm dying of hunger."

She didn't want to feel guilty for avoiding him. She can escape gracefully from here. One dinner won't hurt anyone.

About their relationship it was little complicated. They went to primary school together and were in same high-school. He was always the top excellent and teacher's favourite while she was just average barely passing through grades.

They were together since the age of five. He was year older than her. But had to take the same classes as he shifted to Magnolia with his dad from Alveraz.

His mother Irene was his father's high-school sweetheart. They never planned to have any other kid because they wanted to give everything to Natsu . Irene was always weak since her accident in second grade. After giving birth to Natsu her health kept falling. So she was gone when he was around four years old.

Uncle Igneel moved to Magnolia with Natsu and they became next door neighbour. Natsu was always polite, obedient and silent kid. Lucy was only child as well but she was a firecracker, a tough nut to crack. Always causing trouble and getting hurt while playing.

When Natsu moved next to her. He instantly became her parents favourite, a son they never had and she became favourites of uncle Igneel. He always compared her with Natsu that his son was always cold and emotionless like any mature man. He never caused any troubles.

They eventually became close. She played with him. They spent Christmas together and made snowman on new years eve. They ate thanksgiving meal together and attended same school. When he learnt to drive bicycle he started giving her ride. Because she had scraped her knees when she was in first grade. In high-school freshers. He bought his first motorbike and as always she was the only one who was behind him.

But in high school third year everything changed during mid semester and they started drifting apart.

There families was still close but she avoided him in last six years and he didn't forget his distance as well respected her decision. But why suddenly after six years he was back all of sudden.

She knew he will never force her. She tried to look at his face as he removed his dark glasses to wipe his eyes. He had laser surgery to fix his eye sight. She had seen the news three months ago.

"Are you ok or your eyes hurt?" she asked with slight concern.

He was frozen from his actions and looked at her. Her blood ran cold. His eyes were still the pair of vibrant onyx. Like fallen night.

Her own brown one was very common and dull. But he was unique. But for her he was just a close friend who was stranger now.

Suddenly her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and stood politely.

"Excuse me"

It was Levy calling her from her apartment.

"What happened?" Lucy asked breathlessly.

"Mumma." a small angel like voice broke from the other side. Lucy felt anxious all of sudden as she looked back and to her wonder he was gone from there.

"Baby go to sleep. I'll buy chocolates for you. OK." she bid the farewell with kisses and hung up.

Alas! One drunken night and everything changed between them. He still has no idea that they spent a night together. She had left even before he could have guessed.

Her dream of becoming a singer was gone because she was young mother and had to take care of her baby. Her parents didn't told anyone about her existence. She had beg them. Even uncle Igneel didn't knew about the granddaughter he had from her.

She was still broken from past. He was always there from her side. But never actually cared enough to explain his feelings and emotions. He was always distant, Cold and emotionless.

How could he accept a responsibility of a small life which required utmost love and care. Nashi was already five years old and she was just like his dad. Calm and obedient but Lucy was glad her baby was loved and cared by people around her.

She will never let him know about her.

Ever.

X_X

**_A/n:Read and tell me if you liked it. I wanted to write a fiction with Nashi in it. Mashima officially told us if Nalu ever having a kid the name will be Nashi. I just adore him.. Not sure about it but just wanted to write something about music and celebrity love. And Yeh you guys asking about Devil and his angel. I'm working on it. Will update in few days. Thanks for reading._**


	2. chapter 2

Natsu was not showing any emotion. He had just told her to have dinner with him. Levy was joining them as well.

Lucy was worried about Nashi. Her parents were here for three days it was her Grandmother's anniversary. So they came back to stay here to her apartment. Uncle Igneel has also rented a place in front of her apartment but he was in Alveraz currently.

Lucy was waiting for cab when she called Levy, "You are coming to have meal with me. What about Nashi?"

"Don't worry princess is with Juvia. She is taking care of her. She told me you called home. She is asleep because someone promised her to buy chocolates."

Lucy breathed the sigh of relief. She heard the sound of car parking over the phone. Levy was already at their destination.

Natsu has booked a private dinner corner in an expensive French hotel. She was nervous. He told Gajeel was his assistant and more like brother. He took care of his affairs.

She made sure there was no paparazzi following them. She could not be careless. When she was satisfied she entered and spotted Levy.

Lucy thought Levy would be angry but she was smiling like a fool.

Reason was she was going to share a table with her favourite idol Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu spotted her. He didn't made a move. She knew he barely showed any emotion ever. She saw piercing and messy black hair guy who was smiling brightly towards her. He was Gajeel Redforx. . His assistant.

So they were not alone. She was finally relieved after seeing two other people there.

Levy was fashion designer and into make up of entertaining business. She has dressed many celebrities but still Natsu was something she would love to collaborate with.

"Come here already. I thought you would be here." Levy patted chair next to her.

Lucy could feel onyx eyes following her every move. She didn't dare to look at him. She silently grabbed her dish and took a small bite gracefully.

"So how are you guys doing?" Gajeel tried to strike a conversation.

Lucy has forbidden Levy from mentioning about Nashi or any personal details. She decided to keep this dinner formally business related.

"We are all inspired to become big hit in future. I'm working on few projects and writing few scripts and songs too. But my main ambition is to expand my bookstore and write something memorable like a book or novela something. You know it's hard to become writer in present time. But I'm trying and Levy chan is always there to help me." Lucy looked at her friend as she sipped her champagne after eating her salad.

Natsu was mesmerized by her the way she picked her fork. And the way a drop of champagne slid from her corner of her mouth. But he remained stoic. He listened her back and didn't dare to blink his eyes because he was afraid he would miss a moment.

Gajeel expressed his admiration. "You guys are really wonderful. I've never met hard working women like you guys. Natsu was blessed to have friends like you people."

Three of them keep chatting about things and business . Natsu was simply eating his dinner and drinking his white wine. His gaze was more tranquil than ever as he watched her, how she held the small piece of stake and ate it.

Natsu saw she was biting her lip. She was uncomfortable but he could not do anything. He noticed her. She said she wanted to become writer or reporter something. But only he knew she wants to become singer more than anything.

He remembers her angelic voice. It was like snow melting on mountains under the moonlight. She was gifted. She had won many competitions and awards. But suddenly she quit it.

Why?

He did not dare to ask. She would only ignore his efforts and avoiding him like a plague.

He remembers when they applied for college he went for Alveraz and she went to some unknown university away and far for him. He was like a poison she was neglecting.

He could not complain with her. He was rejected and failed in his love life. He went to look at her and never missed any opportunity to be with her during festivals and family vacations but from last six years. She didn't joined him. But he had enough of this waiting. It's been more than twenty years since they met. And more than fifteen years since he fell for her.

It was innocent love, tender and one sided. He always watched how guys around him was always taking girls kisses and pinning them to wall to shower them with affection.

He was different because he knew Lucy was difficult and different from any average girl. He kept waiting patiently and tenderly for her. That one day she will return his feelings and return to him. But things got messy and they kept drifting apart.

Levy noticed Natsu was quite and Lucy was talking nonstop with Gajeel She felt guilty for him. She looked at Lucy.

"You must read my composition sometimes I bet you won't be disappointed Gajeel kun." Lucy kept babbling , but when she received a stomp under the table from Levy, she very sensibly shut her mouth straightaway..

"Lucy chan you did not ask Natsu about his Magnolia project." Levy glared at her. Lucy gulped nervously her best friend could be reincarnation of devil.

Natsu was still silent even he was the centre of the topic now. He didn't answer unexceptional questions. All his focus was only her.

Lucy was in his eye sight, everything was just a blurry background.

Gajeel knew Natsu was always cold and emotion void. So he tried to divert the attention.

"We still have to decide about the movie but his ad is scheduled it he will shoot for the commercial for the top brand in two days. We are still significantly involved with authorities. Levy if I'm not wrong then I had been to your ramp walk show in Milan. Last year during fall winter collection."

Levy responded with a reserved smile. "You have seen me wow. World is really small."

"Ah, right. I remember now."

" We were there because Natsu was shooting for his next song video after signing with Latin records."

Natsu had actually signed with a producer in the past, but his work schedule was so busy that he didn't had any more dates for new projects. His upcoming two months were busy as well. That was the miserable side of being celibrity. You can't enjoy freedom anymore or grab an ice cream without the stress of being chased by camera everywhere you go.

Gajeel cleared his throat. "Let me say it this way. You write next song for Natsu, Ok Lucy. and Levy you do his wardrobe. Huh? "

Levy stuttered, "song and wardrobe?"

No no no..

Lucy felt her plan was going down to hell. This was supposed to be exit from meeting him.she wasn't here to mingle with him more. She can't risk the existence of Nashi . This was totally unexpected. Even all the terms that he was offering were very attractive.

"You will get royalty of your song and copyright information a d the wardrobe will be named by your brand completely." Gajeel explained, "I want to ask your company's firm to write next script for Natsu movie and you guys can become more famous in industry. I've seen you work Levy and I've no doubt in Lucy's as well."

Levy gave a cough, so excited her face had turned red. Natsu was big name in industry. He was very selective of his scripts and commercials. They would be big hit if they collaborated with him."

Lucy didn't dare to open her mouth anymore. Fearing she would get into more mess.

When they finished there meal. Lucy checks her mobile. Her mother had called her. Tomorrow was her grandmother anniversary.

After dinner was done, they all parted and Levy grabbed her wrist and took her to corner, "Don't worry I'll take care of Nashi and will drop her to school tomorrow morning."

Lucy was in debt of her friends. She hugged her tightly. She saw Gajeel and Natsu were exchanging few words.

She saw Gajeel drove away in his Ford but Natsu was waiting there.

Levy returned to her apartment and Lucy was waiting to hail taxi when Natsu came behind her.

She felt anxious and worried. Gajeel and Levy was not there to divert the attention.

"Let me drop you home." He said in deep gruffly voice. It was the first time whole night since dinner he had talked to her.

"I can hail cab. You should go back. You have shooting tomorrow. Go and rest." she looked around the street for cab. The wind was chilled. She felt cold as breeze hit her. She rubbed her palm around her exposed forearms.

Suddenly warmth engulfed her. Natsu had wrapped his long jacked around her. He silently looked at his car and then at her.

She knew he would rather stand there with her nor leave her alone.

"Fine." she took the passenger seat. He knew her family apartment. He had been there in vacations but she was never there. His father was in Alveraz right now. So he could be careless.

When they reached the destination he maintained the distance and silently companies her to her home. She rang the door bell. Her mother Layla Heartfilia opened the door.

Layla was shocked with happiness as she saw him. "Natsu Son! What a surprise come inside and why are you wearing so little in this cold. Come inside here is warmth."

Lucy was cursing her luck. So much to avoid him.

it was unavoidable that he was immediately pulled inside to have a short visit.

Utterly exhausted, Lucy came to her own house and didn't care about him. Her mother was treating him like her own son. Giving him her father jacket and warming hot water so he can bath and relax. She wasn't letting him go in middle of night.

Lucy has noticed he was silent more than usual and he was looking tired too.

" It's been so long since you both met. I hope you have time to visit grandma Yuki grave tomorrow with us. If you have time and no schedule."

"He is busy Mom. No time for us. He got ad to shoot don't force him." Lucy was in her short pj and white big disney t-shirt. She jumped over couch and landed with thud.

"Have some manners daughter. Look we have Natsu in our house. But you never listen." Layla chided Lucy.

"Why bother go worship your son." Lucy rolls her eyes.

"This girl." Layla shook her head as she put some hot chocolate in front of Natsu.

"Drink this and forget about her. You know how handful she could be sometimes."

Natsu was under lots of emotional issues. It's been so long since he witnessed her carefree self.

She was like a little bird full of enthusiasm.

He looked at his hot chocolate. The feeling of home, the essence of mother's love. He was about to pick his glass when he felt hot breath hitting his back and a smooth slender hand slipped behind him.

Lucy was bending beside him and she took his glass and drank half of it.

"You are crossing all the lines." Layla was already at her limits.

Natsu was still recovering from the fact that Lucy was practically leaning on his back and she stole his drink. He looked at the half drink in his glass.

Lucy ran to her room and slammed shut the door before her mother could catch her.

"I'll make another one." Layla return to take the glass.

"It's ok. It's just a milk. Don't need to overwork yourself." He took the glass with shaking hands.

He took the first sip and closed his eyes.

Was really chocolate milk was this much delicious before all his life?

When he stood to sleep in the guest room. He passed the hallway and looked at the memories. His childhood was here in the photographs on the wall. He smiled at the picture of him and Lucy. They were posing with a huge rivele fish. Those were good old days. Filled with happiness.

He traced the smiling little girl. Lucy was smiling like a warm sun. And his eyes were silently looking at her.

How long has it been?

He was about to enter the room when he paused, he saw Lucy standing with small child in her arm. Her eyes full of adoration. Like Layla had for him just now.

He never saw this pic before.

He took the frame out of the wall. And looked carefully his heart skipped a beat.

The child Lucy was holding has the same vibrant pink hair like similar to him.

X_X

**_A/n: wow! Thanks for all the positive response. You guys are awesome. And I promise to finish my stories just gimme time.xoxo._**


End file.
